supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernanny: The Theory Animated Tropes/Heartwarming
Season 4-present * Ri Dae-Jung and Marie's relationship, it's so very cute and heartwarming to see an assassin-like and violent boy trained to kill being friends with a meek and timid girl and how he protects her. * Everytime Ri Dae-Jung laughs or smiles, he just looks so cute and sweet that you forget he is a psychopathic killer. * Ri Dae-Jung's Gift Ceremony video, It's adorable to see him, who has been diagnosed a psychopath by TT10's doctors being happy over given Marvel films DVDs, a Winter Soldier outfit, Avengers pajamas and a KPA uniform as welcome presents, what makes it more adorable is that Marie came up with the DVDs and the pajamas. * Anna tickling Dmitry on his sides, it's adorable to see Dmitry laughing genuinely, he doesn't even try to get away from her, after years of abuse. * Jane and Arthur's relationship, It's very sweet to see Jane, who grew up in a Irish republican family standing up to Mary when she was harassing Arthur for wearing a rememberance day poppy, * Mika and Marú, full stop, their relation between a schoolgirl interested in the occult and a demonic spirit is adorable. * Ali Dano condemning the Pokémon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon Party Massacre with this passionate speech Ali: "The gunman killed in no one's name, not in my name, This man killed 8, two of whom died in hospital, Jun did the world a huge favor before dying, getting off a Team Rainbow Rocket pose stage and attempting to save two innocent girls, and he ended up dying and the two girls being shot dead." * Jun, who is a shy waiter shot and dies 3 days later, laughing hysterically at My Immortal, a Harry Potter fanfic, Julie and Grace find it extremely adorable. * Basically everyone's reactions, such as Ri Dae-Jung, a Russian-Korean assassin, Marú, an Irish poltergeist and Mairead, a timid Irish-English girl. * Satoko offering Ryu to play Team Fortress 2 with her, very heartwarming to see Satoko, who suffered a very tragic life, offering a massacre victim to play a game of Team Fortress 2 with her, She's even helped him with the controls. * Ryu, who was dressed up as one of Pokémon's most vilest villains, is basically this, he comes off as quite adorable and very sweet. * Rachel being reunited with her stolen Yami Bakura doll after 20 years when her daughter found it, she later takes the stolen doll to Vietnam. * Michael’s rants towards the selfish parents and nannies, It’s quite nice to see him calling out them for doing things that would get them in jail, makes sense considering he was a much more decent parent to his youngest child. * Maria’s reason for reading her mother’s JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure and other seinen/shonen manga?, Solidarity with her mother’s hardships with the parents who shun her, Maria wants to know that her mother is not alone. * The fact that Marie forgave Laura despite everything, Marie’s reason for forgiving her?: She had been reading JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood, where the main character dies at the end holding his stepbrother’s head while talking about their bond despite all the cruelty that he suffered under him, Becomes even more heartwarming when she watches Ri Dae-Jung play JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven. * Also the fact Marie wanted to help Laura after realising she was abused at Day-Care, Ri Dae-Jung tells Laura that he cannot forgive her for what she’s done to Marie, but there was no excuse for being abused at Daycare. * The fact despite all the horrific things the Xiaoying Gang have done, they act pretty much like a family, with Devi making sure his young daughter doesn’t follow in his or the other’s footsteps. Category:List of Tropes